


Blood of the Land

by LabRatsWhore



Series: The Minkus-Friars [1]
Category: Girl Meets World, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, No Actual rape just discussion of it, No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Negotiation, Two Shot, bre writes shit, discussions of consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: The first time Farkle and Lucas see Breana’s scars and the inevitable discussions that come from that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [James_Stryker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would take place about sometime towards the end of Junior year, but you have to remember my manipulation for the timeline of this, that Junior year would be the 2015-2016 school year, because this goes with the series ‘Right Here, Right Now’, but I wanted to put the Larklana into a different series with some overlapping, because the Larklana would be a lot more angsty given Breana’s past and such.
> 
> And I am on the autism spectrum, though it is milder, however I still an IEP and in the end I am not entirely responsible for what my brain does and how I write my OC, because even if she does have my same name, no way in hell is she a self-insert (those are gross).
> 
> Plus also highlighting the difference in Farkle and Lucas’ personalities, Farkle is gentle, ask questions later, while he would still take action right away in an emergency, he would just think more rationally; while Lucas is ask questions now, think later, even if he isn’t Texas Lucas all the time and had been good about not resorting to violence.
> 
> And as the ‘Past Relationships’ tag refers to Breana and Marcus, this references the event in 'the quiet sings'.

She knew this would would happen eventually, that she would take turns making out with Farkle and Lucas and one of them would lift her shirt up to far or taken it off all the way, or even just feel the roughness of the scar tissue that was her skin.

But she had never done this with two people before, let alone if those people didn't know what they were getting into with her (As the best friend of Chase, her middle brother, Marcus had known from the beginning what had happened to her and her twin brother Danny, or at least some of it, he still didn't know the sin they found in how hard they fought to survive.).

Once Marcus was no longer there to protect her from her mother, she had fled to New York after finding out that her mother had a half-sister that even her mother herself didn't know existed. Her Aunt Chris was nice enough, and her cousin Andy had quickly become like another sister, albeit one without bionics.

And now here she was, shirtless on Farkle’s bed since his parents were both on business trips. Lucas had been the one to get handsy with her shirt, though.

Lucas and Farkle both stared at the absurd amount of scarring on her body, their eyes trailing over the most intimate details of her, from the more obvious scars (The scar from her ribcage to her pelvis on her right side, the bullet scar on her left shoulder, the lines crisscrossing across her upper back, the scarlet red spiral down her right arm where the fresh has been scraped away from muscle), to the less obvious (The scar on her forehead above her left eyebrow, the burn scar on her right shoulder), and the worst, in her opinion, the branding carved deep enough into her lower back to where it may never be able to be covered by a tattoo, not even one meant to not be a design but instead look like plain skin.

Farkle spoke first. “You're beautiful, you know.” He breathed, wanting to know how she got her scars (especially the scar going from about her ribcage to her pelvis, because holy shit that must have been a bad wound), but also not wanting to scare her and needing to make her feel loved. He worried about Lucas' reaction, giving the Texan in question a sideways glance.

Lucas went straight to the point, grabbing one of her hands tightly in his and asking “Who did this to you?!” He was so filled with rage it was almost impossible to quell it enough not to scare her, to quiet the fire inside him enough to not scare her anymore than the deer in headlights look already on her face. “I need to know.” He wanted to destroy those men, those heathens would dare hurt someone so wonderful like that.

Breana frowned, chewing on her lip. She looked at Farkle, swallowing back extra saliva. “Marcus said that, too.” She didn't know how appropriate that was to do, to mention an old relationship in a new one, but Marcus was literally dead and buried, he would never come back no matter how hard she tried to use science.

Marcus had been the first man to treat her right (aside from her twin brother, whose soul was the same as hers, but that would be a secret to be taken to her grave, no matter how soon that would be), but if she was going to be objectified than she would find men to objectify herself. Excising that amount of control was better than any drug or self destructive high. That didn't mean she didn't still have her breakdowns of course, anyone with that kind of history would. Even people without that history had breakdowns sometimes.

But Lucas and Farkle were different. They asked her to eat lunch with their little band of misfits, and said that her cousin, Andy could come to. They had a similar pull as Marcus, but they were vastly different. Lucas had the southern charm of a gentleman, yet he was pretty mysterious. Farkle however, was of a similar mental caliber as her and Marcus without even having bionic super intelligence. And unlike Marcus, Farkle Minkus could actually hold an intelligent conversation.

It had been easy to fall in love with them without needing their friends to push them, all the few times Lucas actually talked about what he wanted, it was genuine. And the many times Farkle made her laugh so hard with science puns and jokes that her strawberry milk came out her nose.

She glanced at Lucas, not wanting to see the potential look on Farkle’s face after she mentioned Marcus. She still was not over him, and probably never would be, but Lucas and Farkle were not rebounds, they were too different. Much too different. “A lot of people did this to me.” She whispered. If she was going to have to talk about it, then so be it.

Lucas frowned. “And that's a bullet scar on your left shoulder, my Pappy Joe has one from a hunting accident. Can you please tell us who hurt you?” He hoped she would, maybe he could get a piece of them, if not, he could at least give her a safe place, a shoulder to cry on. Something he never got except for maybe his mama when he was just a tiny little kid.

It years ago, but the memories still were able to bring her to knees, make her forget where she was. Breana was only lucky that so far she hadn't been triggered at school very much, and if she was than Andy either called her mother or got them into a safe place to wait it out. Since Breana needed an IEP (Individual Education Plan) for her Autism, adding in the stuff that went with her PTSD hadn't been much of a stretch. Luckily the IEP had been made prior to Breana's journey to New York, even if she did online school back in California.

But this was her life. No amount of time travel would change that, and she didn't want to risk major changes to the timestream, anyways. Her scars were just wounds of a war that she should have never been a part of.

Farkle just watched as the tiny, thin, scarred, green eyed, black lace bra clad brunette twisted her hand through her hair in thought of what she could actually say. Although the Marcus comment had been a jab to his heart, he could at least tell that Marcus had been special to her, and that something had happened to him, and he knew that Breana wasn’t trying to hurt him. Or Lucas, but god, Lucas acted without thinking so much. Farkle just gently reached for the hand that was in Breana’s hair, gently pulling it away. He could feel how tense she was getting, Lucas was already tense and he was surprised that he wasn’t hurting Breana’s hand as that point. Farkle sighed. “It’s ok honey, you can tell us.” He just hoped that whoever had do this to her, broken her so bad and left her with not only physical scars but mental scars as well, was already down deep in the pits of hell.

Breana took a deep, wheezing breath, staring up at Farkle and Lucas. The cowboy and the genius. How the hell did she get so lucky? Actually she wasn’t lucky, not at all. They didn’t know the depths of her demons, of the boy who had been her soulmate but she lost him too, against her will just like how she had lost her virginity.

“You know that my last name is not just a coincidence.” She said callously before pausing, watching Lucas’ face twist in confusion and a little more anger and Farkle’s in a mixture of sadness and relief. “I really am Breana Davenport, daughter of Donald Davenport and Amy Reinhart-” She winced hard when she said her mother’s name. No, Amy was not her mother, she was a true monster.

Breana started speaking again, she had already gotten that far, and she didn’t want Farkle and Lucas to question her anymore than they had to. “-twin sister of Danny Davenport, bionic superhuman, little sister to the original three bionic superhumans, deaf autistic amputee.”

To Farkle, Lucas looked like his eyes would come out of his head. But Farkle just nodded. “I suspected from the beginning. But knowing that you were most likely bionic, yet not portrayed as bionic in the media, I knew that there was most likely a reason your bionics weren’t out to the media, in addition to the fact of having been kidnapped for so long. You’ll have to fill in a lot of gaps, but is it alright if I tell Lucas for you? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but if we're going to all be in a relationship, communication is important since there’s so many of us, and we need to be able to help you.”

Breana nodded. “Y-yeah, please tell him. The fact that he didn’t realize is scary, even though your father owns a company that rivals my father’s with some of the inventions, I’ve been in the news without my permission so many times at this point.” Honestly, the fact that Farkle knew enough to realize was freaky, but his father’s company and her father’s company did similar things so she shouldn't be all that surprised.

Farkle gave her hand a squeeze, nudging a silent Lucas. “Breana is a bionic superhuman, that much is obvious, but because of some combination of that and her father being Donald Davenport, the owner and founder of Davenport Industries, she was kidnapped when she was young and not found until she was 13 or 14. It’s obvious that what happened to her wasn’t pretty.”

Lucas nodded, glancing at Breana. “How come you didn’t want to tell us?” He asked sternly. He looked over at Farkle briefly.

Breana sighed, flinching just slightly at his words. “I didn’t want to draw attention to myself, not when my mother could come back at any time. Not when only a handful of people in this world know for sure that I am bionic. And because you two wouldn’t want me when I’m so used, it’s bad enough that you two have to share me.” She swallowed the panic and the memories of the blood and fluids, not about to have a panic attack in front of Farkle and Lucas. Because that would just make how vulnerable she was even worse.

Lucas looked at her sideways. How could she think that they wouldn’t want her. Of all the things, even before she came into the picture he had a crush- more than a crush even, on Farkle. Sure, Riley had captivated him once, but Riley was just a phase, a way to show his father that he wasn’t gay if his father ever bothered to come home from his constant business trips. But he couldn’t imagine not having Breana or Farkle in his life the way they were now, even if she really was that broken. But of all the things he had to know that she might not want to answer, all the values that had been instilled in him from an early age, the fact that his father’s family had forced his mother to marry him amd her family had no choice in it because of how much his father's family could influence the town, came the dirty question. “So you’re not a virgin, then?” He almost regretted it as he looked into her vibrant green eyes, which were a little too wet, but at least she wasn’t crying yet. He couldn’t stand when girls cried.

Breana shook her head. “Not even close.” She chewed on her lip, so close to making herself bleed. “I wasn’t even a virgin before Marcus. I’m sorry I keep talking about him, but h-he- we would have gotten married someday if things went our way.” She shivered, feeling Lucas and Farkle's eyes on her. She didn’t know if it was good or bad, so she kept talking, almost not knowing why she was spilling her guts. “He was the first man I trusted besides my father and my brothers. He was Chase’s best friend. I don’t even remember entirely how it happened, just that he was sleeping over with Chase, then there was a mission alert, so Marcus was the only one there when I was having a nightmare and we started talking. I would give anything for me to have been the one to die, or for my injuries to be severe enough so his could have been less deadly; but you can’t come back from death.”

She let out a quiet sob, closing her eyes tight so she didn’t have to look at Lucas and Farkle. They didn't need to know about the few conquests she had been through that summer, looking for something, anything to help her escape that was not dangerous drugs; because she had been tested enough to know that she was clean, hell her Aunt Chris was a nurse, and it really hadn't been that many boys because she learned that nobody could replace Marcus or come close to that. Nor could they have the understanding of how rough or how gentle she liked in her different subspaces, not even with communication. Alcohol was the one illegal substance she indulged in, because it was easy to obtain and only illegal because of her age. But she was always careful of how much she actually drank, with how little she weighed and how she was unwilling to become another statistic, to be too strung out to beat the culprit to a pulp, or at least attempt to, since she was so small and she did not have super strength, even if at one point she did break Adam’s (her oldest brother, the first bionic human to have super strength) nose when she got lost in a flashback while sparring with him and Chase.

Farkle grabbed her in his arms, holding her as tight as he could without breaking her. He didn’t know if he was strong enough that he could actually physically break her, and he didn’t want to find out. “It’s ok, it’s ok, I've got you, and I won’t let you go. Not now, not ever. Marcus doesn’t matter to us. Nothing matters except that you are you, no matter how dark your mind is or how many pieces you’re in.” He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but that was enough until she was ready to tell him and Lucas that she loved them.

Breana nodded, rocking herself against Farkle. It wasn’t sexual, it was just her way of stimulating herself since she couldn’t suck her thumb with Farkle and Lucas holding her hands, nor could she talk with her thumb in her mouth. Her emotions had already been pushing her to the limit, but being in Farkle’s arms, her and now with tears running down her face, knowing that Lucas was for once treading softly on what he would do send everything bubbling over the edge.

She sobbed, curling closer to Farkle. “I-I- so much stuff happened in that long span of time, that’s why I have so many scars. I’ve been beaten, whipped, shot at, I even lost my virginity against my will, and it didn’t stop with that one time. It got pregnant the first time before I even got my first period.” She didn’t want to remember it, but trying to forget it was no use, either. She had lost so many children before she probably wouldn’t even be able to have any more, she even lost babies when she actually did sort of want, sort of not want a baby while she was with Marcus.

“The first time?” Lucas whispered, scowling even as he ran his fingers through her thick, silky hair as if he would break her just by touching her. She seemed so strong yet so delicate.

Breana nodded, biting her lip again. This time, she drew blood, the metallic taste hitting her before the smell. “I kept count. Twenty five pregnancies, thirty-two fetuses . And that was just from the hundreds of times I was raped.” She winced at the word.

Breana whimpered a bit, making some sort of strangled squeaking noise with her throat. _Robert Scott and Mercy Hope Davenport._ The first children that she had actually wanted. They should have been a family, her and Marcus, but the damage allowed her body to betray her. She felt Farkle rubbing her back, but it wasn't enough. “Marcus died protecting me. I was kidnapped by Krane, the one that had created the bionic soldiers, in an attempt to set a trap that would destroy the original bionics to allow him to get his army back. Marcus was fooled by the trap, and he died protecting me. But it wasn't enough. I lost my hearing, and I have to wear special hearing aids for the rest of my life, and even then my super hearing isn't one hundred percent. I also lost my legs. I'm only lucky in that my uncle Douglas has technology for androids, like actual, real androids that completely pass for human just like in the terminator movies, and he used that technology to make me prosthetics so that nobody sees the physical disability without my permission. My left leg was amputated below the knee and my right leg was amputated above the knee. I only have one knee now, and I don't even have full super hearing, so I'm useless on missions, and I couldn't even keep a pregnancy if I wanted to, there's so much scar tissue in my uterus. I would have finished school already if I was still doing school online like back in California.”

To actually acknowledge Marcus death and the incident that caused her to lose the second pregnancy because of her own stupidity was almost more damaging that the event itself. She had failed as a girlfriend, no fiancé (She had started to not wear the necklace with the ring as much when the possibility of being intimate with Lucas and Farkle got more plausible, not that she ever wore it when she went out before), and as a mother, though it was not as badly as her own mother had failed. It was almost worse, even though she would never inflict a child with the kinds of poison Amy tried to fill her head with.

Lucas frowned, pausing to grab both Farkle and Breana in his arms tight since he didn’t want to just steal her from Farkle. It was all he could do ground himself, even as her grinded his perfect teeth together. “Sweetie, you’re not useless, you’re the reason why Farkle hasn’t accidently blown himself up experimenting yet.” He looked down at the beautiful brunette and the handsome genius before him.

Farkle smiled. “Yeah, you’re my beautiful, sweet, sarcastic, human computer of a lab assistant.” He grinned as how deep Breana was blushing. “You’re an adorable strawberry. And you’re one the reasons Lucas has control of his anger so he’s not Texas Lucas all the time.”

Breana giggled a bit, leaning her head closer to Lucas. Though she was still crying, she felt a little bit better.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?” Lucas asked gently, holding his tiny girlfriend and genius boyfriend close to him. Thankfully, he had long arms.

Breana nodded, licking away the rest of the blood from her bottom lip. “Besides Marcus having died, the other main reason I ran away was my mother.” She made a face, pursing her lips. “She wasn't nice, at least after my twin brother and I were rescued. Since I have too many scars to get rid of with cosmetic surgery, she kept pushing me and pushing me to be thinner and was bullying my dad for custody. I almost had to be sent to an eating disorder faculty. I’m not always self destructive, but it can happen easily.”

Farkle took the wrist of Breana’s hand that Lucas was holding in his free hand. “Is that what these faded scars are?” He asked quietly.

Breana nodded, looking up at Farkle and Lucas. “I started cutting before Danny and I were rescued. I did it to know that I was still alive with everything that was going on, and it was hard to stop once it was all over. Even though I had my family, it was still weird. Marcus helped a lot, because while he knew what happened to me, he didn't expect anything of me. I'm sorry that I'm just talking about him in front of you guys like this, but-”

Lucas cut her off with a soft kiss. He distracted her, trying to focus on her instead of his seething anger. “You’re still grieving him. When did he die?” He whispered. He had been old enough when his Gammy Mary died to remember the process, but at least she had been sick. For someone to just die with no warning, that definitely would be traumatic.

Breana bit her lip again. She was used to the pain of teeth digging into flesh by now, but it still grounded her, focusing her wavering mind. “He died at the end of May. I was in a wheelchair at his funeral, and I spent most of summer healing and getting used to my new android legs before I finally fled to New York in late fall, which is when you guys met me.” She looked up at Lucas, wishing that she could read minds, but that was not part of the power arsenal she had, and it never would be. “The complete last straw of me leaving was overhearing my father and uncle talking about eating disorder treatment centers because it was not all my self destruction, why would I do something like that to myself when I had been starved so many times before. I had been planning on leaving for a while, though, since I found out about my aunt Chris. I stole a credit card, booked a flight, had Tony find out more information about my aunt, and showed up on her doorstep. If she hadn't took me in, I’d still be living at Avengers Tower.”

Breana laughed at the surprised and excited look on Farkle’s face. “Yeah, Tony Stark is a family friend. He agreed not to tell my family where I am as long as I was safe.”

Farkle grinned, kissing the scars on her arm. “I would love to meet him. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?”

"Yeah, but I could we all take a nap first? And am I allowed to put my shirt back on?” Breana grinned innocently at Farkle and Lucas.

Lucas laughed, finding Breana's shirt and handing it to her. “Naps are great. Of course we could take a nap.”

Breana smiled, snuggling between Farkle and Lucas. “I love you guys, you know that right?” She whispered.

Lucas smiled, ruffling her hair. “I love you too.” He kissed her forehead.

Farkle chuckled. “And I love you both.” He smiled, nuzzling a little closer to Lucas while still keeping Breana between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were totally be a second part to this, like the mature rating is not just because of this chapter. Although there will be no actual smutt, them discussing consent is very important, especially considering her past, and teenagers are teenagers, they have sex. And in the ‘Right Here, Right Now’ series, it is mentioned that Breana does get pregnant during their senior year. Which is a pretty high risk pregnancy giving how many children she’s lost before combined with how young she is.


End file.
